Mike Baldwin
Mike Baldwin was a major character in the soap opera Coronation Street, who appeared for 30 years on the show from 1976 to 2006 and was involved in a lot of big storylines. He also acted as the archenemy to Ken Barlow, which properly kicked off when Mike had an affair with Ken's wife Deirdre in 1983 and the feud continued on for many years to come. Although not as villainous as other Coronation Street bad guys such as Alan Bradley, Richard Hillman or Tony Gordon (and many others), Mike could still be cruel, cocky, a manipulator and cheater, although he would sometimes show a softer side once in a while. In his final few months in the show from mid-2005 to early 2006 the character became a tragic figure when he developed Alzheimer's disease and later passed away, conveniently in the arms of Ken. He was played by Johnny Briggs. History Mike Baldwin is a self made businessman, who arrived in Coronation Street in 1976 when he opened up a new factory "Baldwin's Casuals" dealing in making denim jeans and jackets. He flirted with barmaid Bet Lynch behind the back of his common-law-wife back in London, although he later dumped Bet. In 1983 Mike began an affair with Deirdre Barlow, who was getting bored of her life with Ken and looked for more excitement. She turned to the far more interesting Mike, who wished to start a proper family with her and her young daughter Tracy. However Deirdre decided in the end to remain with Ken, who later forgave her for the affair. This act would continue a feud between the two men for many years to come. A couple of years later Mike began dating Ken's 21-year old daughter Susan and the pair later married against Ken's wishes. Mike dotted on Susan and bought her gifts and hoped to start a family with her, however she was more interested in making a career for herself. When Susan discovered she was pregnant, Mike was over the moon. But Susan claimed she had an abortion, and a disgusted Mike threw her out and Susan left Weatherfield. Unknown to Mike at the time, she didn't have the abortion and gave birth to his son Adam, who he wouldn't know existed until 12 years later. Mike later got together with Alma (and caused her to split from Ken). But the marriage would fall apart when Mike had an affair, but he confessed to Alma as he was being blackmailed by Greg Kelly. In 2000 the feud between Mike and Ken would begin to die down. They were held hostage at a siege as the Freshcos supermarket and were tied up in a room together. The two men argued and threw insults at each other, but the matter got serious when Mike suffered a heart attack and Ken had to calm him down to prevent him from dying. Although they wouldn't be friends, they finally managed to put their feud behind them, and Ken even helped organise a surprise birthday party for Mike. In 2004 Mike's nephew Danny arrived to help him out at the Underworld factory. Mike's brother passed away, and it was discovered that Danny was actually Mike's son as Mike had an affair with his brother's wife. Danny was disgusted by this and was close to hitting Mike. Mike later began suffering memory loss and during a Christmas meal with his family he began asking for his brother, not realising he had been dead for months. It was discovered Mike had developed Alzheimer's disease and got increasingly worse overtime, subjecting the once powerful man to weakness and hopelessness. Mike also began living in the past and asking about previous dead residents of the street. After being soaked in the rain Mike was admitted to hospital with pneumonia. He managed to escape and returned to Coronation Street and hung around outside his old factory. He was found by his old rival Ken, who tried to help Mike back home. However Mike began to believe he was back in 1983 and told Ken he needed to collect Deirdre and Tracy to come and live with him. Mike collapsed and Ken held him, and Mike told him that Deirdre wants him. Mike then suffers a massive heart attack, and ends up dying in Ken's arms. Trivia *Johnny Briggs reprised the role of Mike Baldwin for a Text Santa sketch in December 2012 in which he appeared as a ghost to Norris Cole. Gallery Mike Baldwin 1970s.jpg|Mike Baldwin in the 1970s. Mike Baldwin ghost 2012.jpg|Mike Baldwin's ghost in the Text Santa Christmas Sketch in 2012. Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Old Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Cheater Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Bullies Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Ghosts Category:Con Artists